


Lies

by valentineschocolategore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Emotional Abuse, God I hope i spelled their names right, Gore, Mukuro Ikusaba centric, Naegi is just mentioned sorry, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Sibling Relationships, another late night write folks, no incest in this house though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineschocolategore/pseuds/valentineschocolategore
Summary: Mukuro loved her sister. She would do anything for her; kill for her, take the blame for her, lie for her- anything.She did everything she could- what did she do to deserve this?





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning this isnt good folks

mukuro loved her sister.

junko could pinch her cheeks and try to stab her and call her stupid and fat and nothing nothing nothing compared to her- but it was what mukuro deserved, right? she was never good enough. she made a mess, she was a mess, and junko never lied. not to her. 

it started when they were young. junko killed a little bird out in the woods, a bloody rock in her hand and a pile of red feathers on the floor- a bluebird. junko was crying. 

mukuro didn’t cry. she was the big sister, after all- and why cry? she wasn’t sad. it was just a bird. 

her sister was in tears for hours, but she did it again. and then a squirrel, and then stray dogs- she cried every time but she would smile anyway, not joyful because of their death but because of the horrible, horrible ache in her chest that came with it. 

mukuro tried. and she didn’t feel much of anything. 

and then, she learned about despair. her sister was lounging on her bed, hanging upside down off the edge until her face went red and she gasped for air. she told her plans, ones she’d been making for years- how she craved that pain. for herself. for mukuro. 

mukuro wasn’t stupid. isn’t. she’s not as smart as her sister, but soldiers aren't stupid and she’s not the ultimate soldier for nothing. despair- it involved death. the murder of “innocents,” as junko called it. too bad there was no such things as innocents and while junko’s eyes shined with glee watching someone die mukuro felt nothing at all.

she didn’t search for the feeling, for many feelings at all. her emotions were few and far between and junko went out on limbs to see her react, to get what she wanted. she never seemed to be what she wanted. she tried- but that wasn’t enough. the pain just made her smile and the jokes were funny- funny for everyone else- but not enough.

they were always together. junko and mukuro, mukuro and junko. the pretty, amazing, talented younger sister and- mukuro. 

cold, awkward, horrible, murderer- 

it didn’t effect her. the names, the glares. the only thing that made her feel much of anything was junko and then not junko, this boy, but he’d die anyway so she tried not to let it show. 

junko stayed. junko screamed and belittled and hurt, but she stayed and mukuro knew- somewhere, somewhere- that she loved her. if she didn’t love her, why would she hurt her? 

she knew the pain made junko sad. hyper empathy did that to someone. mukuro’s pain, made her feel despair- why would she stop? despair was junko’s everything.

and junko was mukuro’s.

even when she hurt. even when she convinced mukuro she was nothing but a hunk of meat, a soldier, stupid, ugly, nothing- 

she loved her. she was everything to her.

even as pain flooded her, white hot and overwhelming, even as blood flooded her throat and her mouth and soaked through her clothes- this wasnt the plan this was never the plan- 

junko never lied. she let mukuro do that. until she did. 

and for a second, just a second

mukuro hated her.

**Author's Note:**

> i love ,, mukuro gosh !! she’s great.


End file.
